Physical Dreams (1/?)
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Sorry I keep starting new series without finishing the old ones. I have all these ideas! B/A sap alert!


A/N: The song is "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan. I'm sorry if I messed up some of the lyrics. I'm typing the lyrics from hearing the MP3.   
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Archive: Ask and you shall receive.   
Comments, Questions, and Flames: Send em my way! (kimmie@quincymail.com)  
Summary: Lame little bit of fluff I decided to start after someone (can't remember a name) said that Sarah writes songs tailor made to B/A. Too sappy to believe, ok?  
  
  
Listen as the wind blows  
From across the Great Divide  
Voices trapped and yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
  
Buffy Summers listen to the song intently, never really paying attention to it before; she hadn't noticed how perfect it was. She felt all wrong today. It wasn't just her, Buffy could tell that much. Riley. Riley was all wrong, from the beginning Buffy had known it, and now it was only even more painfully clear. She didn't love him, she didn't want to hurt him, but he wasn't right for her.   
  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied?  
  
Angel was driving. He wasn't positive why he was, or even where he was going, but he felt he had to get there. And fast. The radio played softly, and Angel turned the volume up, to better hear the haunting tune. It fitted his mood exactly. The whole trip to anywhere, one thing took up his thoughts. 'Buffy...'  
He was almost there. Angel drove by the sign, not even glancing at it. It read: "2 miles to Sunnydale"  
  
  
And I will be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
  
Angel pulled into the driveway, jumped out of the car, and slammed the door shut. He ran up to the door of the house, and knocked impatiently. When a woman answered it, he walked past her quickly, moving into the hallway. Peeking into the open door of one of the last rooms, he saw her. Angel knew he was where he belonged.  
  
And After I  
Wipe away your tears  
Close your eyes  
Dear  
  
Buffy was crying. It seemed so hopeless. Her life was destined to be short; she was lucky she even reached the age she was at now. Buffy was also destined, or so she thought; to be apart from the only thing she couldn't live without; the only thing she loved.   
Angel walked to the bed that Buffy was laying on, face down. He could hear her quiet sobs, and the radio playing softly from her desk.  
  
  
Through this world I stumble  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word to fight  
The truth inside  
Oh You speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
  
Buffy head footsteps close. She turned around quickly, ready to reproach her mother for barging into her room. She saw him there, and stopped, unable to move or speak. What was going on?  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive  
  
Angel didn't wait for her to speak, he only helped her stand from the bed, and for a moment, neither of them moved. They were too caught up in the moment to do anything but stare. Angel struggled to find the right words. He opened his mouth, but none came.  
  
And I will be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
  
Buffy didn't wait for any talk or an explanation, she pulled Angel down, and kissed him. Neither of them noticed Joyce smile grimly from the doorway and shut it quietly, leaving her scoldings and reproaching there, replacing it with the happiness that her daughter had finally found peace. Even if it was in the arms of a monster.   
  
And after I  
Wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes  
  
Angel and Buffy broke apart, and Buffy began to cry again. Not out of sadness or loss, only because she finally felt whole. She didn't care about what her mother, Giles, or any of her friends said. Buffy knew in her heart that Angel was right for her, and looking into his eyes, she could tell her felt the same way. Closing her eyes tightly, and trying not to sob too loud, she buried her tear-stained face in Angel's shoulder.  
  
Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of   
The path I fear to tread  
Oh  
To the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Cause nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied  
  
Angel sat straight up in bed. He knew, as soon as his eyes opened that it was all a dream. A strange but not uncommon one, and so vivid! He almost could feel her arms around him, and her tears soaking his clothes. Angel fell back into the bed, wondering what Buffy was doing. The first rays of sun peeked against his blinds, searching for an entryway. But there was none to be found. Outside, Angel's newly cleaned car, as of about 6:30 PM last night was filthy, covered in mud and water droplets from rain. Only last night in LA, it hadn't rained. And no one had driven the car.   
  
And I will be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes and   
And hold me down  
Kiss me so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes  
  
Buffy groaned as soon as she woke. It was all a dream. A very painful dream to wake up from. "It was so real!" She cried out.   
It was so unfair. And exactly like her life, to wake up without him, but remembering his touch, almost being able to taste him. Buffy began to cry again, shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out the sun as much as possible. It was a Sunday, and she wanted to go back to dreaming.  
But something stopped her, forced her to open her eyes. It was a long black duster, draped over the foot of her bed. Mouth agape, eyes round as saucers, Buffy grabbed it, and clutched it to her, knowing who's it was and how it had gotten there as soon as she saw it, smelt it. It permeated the vampire that was in ownership of it. Buffy smiled, and jumped out of bed. She had to make a visit. Only to return the coat, or course. The day was looking up already.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
